G☆PC31
is the 31th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 9th part of "Okinawa Arc". In this episode, Esther is involved on the love triangle. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Esther has become torn by this love triangle that caused the conflict between the two men. Esther has to choose between the love she feels for Abel or with Ion's. Who will she choose? Full synopsis: After the surprise contest organized by Meg, Esther realize that she had deep feelings to Abel but also to Ion. A chase runs between Esther and Abel, when he finally finds her, Abel confessed his love for Esther, he fled after offering the handkerchief he had embroidered for her. When Esther is stopped by Ion who wants to know if she really loves Abel, but she couldn't pay attention to questions, Ion run away and Makoto finds herself involved in the love triangle. The next day, Seth runs to ask Makoto to find Ion who has become untraceable. Meanwhile, Abel then meet Ion, who becomes hysterical and jealous due his love for Esther and is about to kill Abel. But Ion is stopped by Hermione, slapped him as she realized that Ion had the same similarity with her, Makoto asked also at Esther of her feelings. But were interrupted by Leontes and Cain who summoned three robotic Ayakashis, fought against Abel as their Crusnik forms. With the situation become critical, Juliet and the remaining group with Caterina rescue them. As their Crusnik powers is too dangerous, Caterina used a seal to be able to rejuvenate them but was accidentally transformed herself into a child. As a result, the Nightroad brothers turned into pre-teens. They managed to defeat the robotic Ayakashis, a landslide buried Esther, but has been survived and returns safely. Abel and Ion reconcile themselves, but Esther was finally unable to confess her feelings to one of them. At the end of the episode, Hermione encounters with Kurumu who's asked to fight against her. Major Events * As the Crusnik powers is too dangerous, Caterina used a seal to be able to rejuvenate them but was accidentally transformed into a child. As a result, the Nightroad brothers turned into pre-teens. * Esther realize that she has deep feelings to Abel but also to Ion, but she was finally unable to confess her feelings to one of them. * Cure Sword used her main attacks as "Holy Sword", "Sparkle Sword" and "Sword Hurricane" in the first time. Trivia * This episode is centred on Esther, Ion and Abel. * It was the second time in this episode where a Villain had summoned three Ayakashis at the same time. But three Ayakashis are destroyed together at the same episode. * Hermione refers Makoto as "Mako-chan" (まこちゃん). But in the English dub, Hermione called Makoto simply as "Mako". Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Yasha is a powerful and high ranking spirit that appear in the Buddhist cosmology. This is a demon god as benevolent god and feared as wrathful demon. A fearsome warrior who and serve as a guardian of the treasures of the earth. It is generally humanoid in appearance, with brightly colored skin, spiked hair, sharp teeth, and fierce eyes. It is usually depicted carrying weapons and wearing ornate armor. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Cain Nightroad * Genbu / Kurumu Kurono * Ayakashi Secondary Characters *Curio (flashback only) *Regan (flashback only) *Seth Nightroad *Mary Spencer *Caterina Sforza *Tres Iques *Mirka Fortuna Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:New Allies Saga